Shingeki no Amusement Park
by Quicheandeggs
Summary: The SNK crew uses their day off to go to an amusement park. Alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

"**Heichou!" **

The excited call came from Eren. He burst through the doors and marched into his boss's office. Behind him trailed Armin, who was equally as enthusiastic as Eren. Mikasa stood beside Armin, with an expression on her face that said _'one of these times my idiots will have a good idea.'_

Levi looked up from the papers he was organizing. **"No."** He answered as Eren opened his mouth to speak.

"**But it'll be fun!"** Armin insisted, shoving the papers he was clutching into Levi's face.

With a sigh, the soldier decided to examine the papers he was given. First, a flyer. And an envelope. The flyer was for some sort of theme park. Eyes narrowed, he let his eyes fall on a picture of some sort of snake thing… what the hell is that?

Armin saw that Levi had his eyes fixed on the one picture. **"That's a rollercoaster, sir!" **He informed Levi, eyes shining. **"They're rides, that go really fast and whip riders around so they feel like they'll fall out. But they never do."**

Eren laughed and Levi pretended not to hear the comment. But the way he spoke of these 'rollercoasters.' That seemed like fun. His attention shifted to the envelope. With his index finger, he opened it and pulled out a dozen or so papers. Tickets?

His grey landed on Eren. **"What are you planning?"**

"**I want you to come with us to the fair."**

"**When?"**

While Eren explained the details of the daytrip, Mikasa narrowed her eyes in disappointment. Levi was considering coming. She never liked him, not at all. But she had no say in any of Eren's plans. And maybe he'd die or something, maybe she'd be that lucky.

"**Okay. I'll be there." **Levi said, his voice sounding like it was a final decision. Great.

"**Woohoo!" **Eren cheered and skipped through the doors of his office. Armin followed close behind.

With a sigh, Mikasa turned around to follow, but was stopped when Levi said her name. **"Yes, sir?"**

"**Don't let him drink coffee anymore, okay?"**

They exchanged an amused grin, she nodded and left.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came, and Levi was woken up early by someone shaking him awake. **"Hey hey heichou, wake up!" **Surprisingly, it wasn't Eren. Instead, it was Connie and Sasha. Okay, he expected Eren to barge into his home and wake him up, but not these two. He yawned and stretched, shooing the two out of his bedroom. They left, giggling to themselves. _Idiots._

There was no mirror in his room, and he was too lazy to go to his bathroom, so he ran his fingers through his hair a few times and assumed he looked nice. Levi shuffled downstairs in his Batman pajama pants, not bothering to put a shirt on.

He really shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. There was a small crowed of people sitting in a circle, eating cereal. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Ymir, Christa, Hange, Marco, and Jean. Sasha and Connie were making themselves yet another bowl of Cheerios.

"**Are you guys eating my cereal?!" **This wasn't as much of a problem for Levi, he owned a cereal company after all. And these peasants worked for him. But he watched them, arms crossed.

"**Heichou!" **They all greeted him, at different times. Marco answered the question that was asked, however. **"Yes we are, sir!"**

_Ignorant brats._ He thought, watching them as he made himself a bowl of cereal. _At least they aren't making a mess. _

"**Erwin said that he would be meeting us at the park." **Armin announced, looking down at his phone. He then held it up in the circle so that the group could read the text. Nobody did, though. Nobody cared that much.

Levi joined the circle and sat on the ground with them, placing himself between Eren and Jean. Of course, now they would shuffle as Hange wanted to sit by Levi. **"Check this out!"**

He rolled his eyes, and decided to amuse her and take the phone being violently shoved in his face. **"Beautiful,"** he said sarcastically, swiping through the various photos of bugs. Bugs. What was with this girl and bizarre creatures?

Jean looked over at Marco, who was babbling about lord knows what while trying to eat his cereal. It was kind of amusing. He'd pause in the middle of a thought, sometimes in the middle of a word, to shovel another spoonful of cheerios into his mouth. He himself was a curious creature. It was a wonder Hange wasn't all over him.

Marco asked something, but Jean wasn't paying attention. Marco stared at him for a few seconds, not speaking. That's how Jean got the hint that he should say something. **"Huh?"**

"**I asked what you were looking forward to most on the trip today." **_Was he not paying attention to me? _The Freckled Jesus thought, hurt slightly. But he decided not to think about it anymore and wait for an answer.

"**I'm just here because you are." **Jean said, breaking eye contact and staring at the other side of the group.

'_You' as in just me? Or all of us? _ He thought, following Jean's gaze to the other side of the circle, letting his eyes lay on each person for about a second.

Mikasa sat in silence as she listened to Eren and Armin talk. She wasn't really listening, more supervising to make sure they didn't get into a fist fight. Their debate now was getting a bit intense, but she was sitting between them, just in case.

"**Okay, so what if a horse and a narwhal met at a party, had a few-"**

"**No, Eren. No. Unicorns do not exist. The end."**

You'd be surprise, this was often a topic of conversation. Eren is obsessed with what is claimed not to be real. His dream is to one day get into Area 51. Who knows what's in there?

"_Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jaeger!"_

The alarm on Eren's phone started going off. Breaking out of his conversation, the teen stood up and clapped his hands, demanding attention. **"Okay, everyone. We're leaving in ten minutes, so get your shit together."**

Everyone started standing up just as Levi was starting to eat. He had finally shooed away Hange. He sighed loudly and ate his cereal in a couple of minutes, then started hiccupping.

"**That's what happens when you eat fast, Levi." **Hange said, smiling in amusement.

Frowning a little more than his natural expression, he stood up and turned around to go upstairs. He wasn't exactly dressed for a day out.

When he reached the top of the stairs, out of the sight line of the rest of the crowed, he heard them burst out laughing. Ignoring it, the boss continued walking.

Connie and Sasha laughed, standing up to high-five in the middle of everyone. Why? The two drew a dick on Levi's back. It was childish, but childish was their middle name. Everyone was smiling, and even Annie was giggling a bit. Hange kind of facepalmed, embarrassed for Levi.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi came back down a few minutes later, in jeans and an old t-shirt. This time he wasn't greeted with applause or laughter or any sort of greeting, just the angered call of his soul mate.

I mean Eren.

Totally meant to say Eren.

"**Levi! What took you so long? "**

He stood there for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what he had said. He was early, wasn't he? The man looked at his watch, which confirmed himself. Eventually, he decided just to ignore it. **"So how exactly are we all going to get there? I don't suppose you expect us all to fit in Marco's minivan?"**

The question was answered by Armin, who was pulling keys out of his pocket. **"I was thinking we take the Jaeger Party Van!"**

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. Everyone else cheered.

The infamous 'Jaeger Party Van' was an old junker party van, painted white with 'JEAGER' spray painted boldly on one side in black spray paint. It was a surprise that the neighbors hadn't written 'free candy' over it yet.

"**Who will drive?" **Armin asked. The cheering stopped immediately. The crew looked at each other and shrugged. Driving the van wasn't too fun. It was hard to handle on some roads, and it wasn't exactly the best thing to be seen driving.

"**I could drive." **The words came from Annie. Everyone turned to look at her. She seemed dead serious.

"**No!" **Hange shrieked, sounding and looking just as serious as Annie. **"The last time you drove anything, you killed Sonny and Bean!" **Sonny and Bean were Hange's two pet dogs. Were. Last week, the two were found dead by the side of the road, assumed to be hit by a car. Everyone suspected Annie, but nobody except her knew if it was true.

"**Not the time to bring that up, Hange." **Levi snapped, not bothering to turn around and look at her. Good timing, too. Bertold and Reiner had just barely managed to grab Annie and hold her back. The two girls exchanged a look that spoke of unfinished business before calming down and returning to normal.

"**How about you, Ymir?" **Armin asked, turning to the tall woman.

"**Suspended license." **She said, clearly happy she had an excuse.

"**Christa, then?" **He tried.

"**Sure, I can do it!" ** Christa said, smiling at them. **"I like driving."**

"**Fantastic, everyone, get in the van!"** This was Marco who gave the instruction, smiling and leading the skipping charge outside. Jean rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys from Armin. With one hand, he unlocked the doors to the van, while using the other to hold back an over joyous Marco.

Christa caught the keys as Jean through them at her before she climbed into the driver's seat. The blond started the car as the rest of her friends piled into the car.

"**Everybody here?" **Armin said, standing up to count each person. Yep, this was everyone. **"Okay, let's go!"**

With a sudden start, the van started moving, causing Armin to stumble a bit before falling into his seat by Eren. **"Sorry!" **Christa called, one hand on the wheel while using the other to turn on the radio.

And so, the adventure started!


	4. Chapter 4

It became apparent within the first half hour that it would be a long five hour drive.

Krista was an awful driver. On the decently maintained roads of the neighborhood and town, she had ignored a few signs, swerved into the opposite lane twice, and skit to a complete halt to let baby ducks cross with their mother. Not to mention that her handle on the vehicle was just plain uncomfortable. Luckily, Ymir was there to help her.

"**I know what we can do to pass the time!" **Hange spoke up, about fifteen minutes into the ride. Desperate to take their mind off of the carsickness brewing in their stomach, they looked up at the woman who had taken the liberty to stand up, so they could all hear her.

She took a deep breath, so much her frame expanded slightly. **"Ninth-nine bottles of beer on the wall -"**

Loudly, Levi groaned and rolled his eyes, shoving his face into his hands. In the meantime, the rest of the bus joined into the song. _Maybe we should be spending our extra funds on singing lessons, _he thought bitterly, biting his lip. Speaking of which, was any of these expenses being covered by the company's funds? Probably, knowing Eren. Headaches.

The only way he would get through this trip was if he blocked them out. Slumping down in his chair, the boss shuffled through his pockets and found his savior. Levi untangled the earbuds and plugged them into his phone, turning up the music so that it tuned out the gang for the most part. Good enough. He rested his head back and focused on the lyrics…

Around the time that there were seventy eight bottles left, they had all given up. They then turned to planning. Lunch, how could they have forgotten lunch? **"We will be in the city in about an hour, so we can stop for lunch then." **Armin suggested, pulling out a list of restaurants in the area.

"**I have coupons for Burger King!" **Marco proclaimed, gripping the sloppily cut papers in his hand and holding them up so they could see. Jean rolled his eyes and sank into his chair, choosing to ignore his friend.

Armin, on the other hand, took the papers from his hand started looking over them. **"Awesome, thank you Marco!" **

Eren stood up, anger fuming in his green eyes. **"Hey, why do **_**we **_**have to eat that shit food?" **He demanded, feet placed firmly until Christa drove over a pothole. **"Sorry!" **she squealed as Jeager fell back into his chair.

"**The road gods have spoken." **Riener said with a joking smile.

"**R-Road gods?" **Bertolt echoed, sweating more. Already having to deal with the current amount of gods was terrifying, but now he had to deal with _road gods? _Riener nudged him, pushing him out of his thoughts. **"Calm down, it was a joke." **He murmured with a smile.

"**So whatever someone decides they want, we can get a free medium fries!" **Marco exclaimed with a smile. They then chatted about their lunch plans. Except the typical 'I'm not going to talk to you until I have to' crowd consisting of Mikasa, Annie, and Levi. Strangely, they were all sitting in the general area of each other. Bertolt scooted toward them and sighed. **"You guys are quiet. I'm hanging with you guys now." **

Levi didn't hear him through the headphones. Mikasa wouldn't look up from her phone. Annie, at least, looked up at him for a second before returning to her book. Bertolt exhaled, leaning his head back on the chair and staring at the ceiling.


End file.
